A prosthetic device or prosthesis is an artificial substitute for a missing part of the body such as a limb. Numerous different prostheses have been developed, each trying to replicate the function and appearance of the replaced body part.
Lower leg prostheses present unique problems. They must be strong enough to support the weight of a person and to withstand the forces encountered when walking or running. But they must also be light enough so that they can be used comfortably. Additionally, an increasing number of lower-limb amputees desire to participate in athletic activities. Thus, lower leg prostheses must be strong enough to accommodate athletic activity while remaining comfortable to the user. The invented artificial limb addresses those problems.